1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to an electronic device with a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sink performs the critical function of removing heat from a computer system. For example, the heat sink is attached to a top surface of a CPU, to absorb heat generated from the heat generating chip. In assembly of the heat sink, a tray is secured to the heat sink, and the heat sink is secured to a circuit board by a plurality of screws. However, using screws is laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.